1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to synthesis and herbicidal activity of 1-(2-substituted benzo[d]thiazol-5-yl)-1H-1,2,4-triazol-5(4H)-one derivatives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past ten years, herbicide research related to protoporphyrinogen oxidase (protox) has been on the increase. Protox is as an enzyme that is responsible for conversion of protoporphyrinogen IX to protoporphyrin IX during production of chlorophyll. A protox inhibitor inhibits protoporphyrinogen oxidase, and causes protoporphyrin IX to accumulate in the cytoplasm and to generate singlet oxygen under the action of light and oxygen. Under the action of singlet oxygen on membrane lipids, cell membrane disassociates and cell endogens leak, resulting in cell death.
1,2,4-triazolinone derivatives are an example of protox inhibitors that have a widespread herbicidal activity In the contemporary herbicides research area, they become one of the most popular topics. In particular, sulfentrazone and carfentrazon-ethyl were developed by FMC, and azafenidin was developed by DuPont. However, much opportunity still exists in the development of advanced protox inhibitors.